


Paint

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Benny & Joon (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to Sam and Joon after the movie? Read on! Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

Sam opened up the new pack of paper plates and pulled three out. He squeezed blobs of finger paint on them: Red, blue, yellow, white…  
Thank goodness Joon already taught them their colors, Sam thought.  
He took the plates into the living room and set them in front of the mural-like paper Joon had set up on the wall before he came in.  
“OK, you two! Come on in!” he called.  
Five-year-old Taran came running in ahead of his four-year-old sister, Erica-Arwen.  
He tripped over his own feet halfway across the room. Erica-Arwen raced out in front of him.  
“Ha ha! I won!” she laughed.  
“No fair! I fell!” her brother complained.

After a few hours of painting the mural, Sam said, “OK. Sounds like your mom’s home. Let’s take a break. It’s time for lunch, anyways.” As Joon walked in the front door, she looked at the mural.  
“Wow! It’s so nice!” she said. “It looks like Sam’s paintings tell our story… Sam! Why are you eating the paint?!”  
“I was hungry! It was fruit scented!” he said. “You know what, this stuff smells a lot better than it tastes!”


End file.
